


Tolerable

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [76]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Clothed Sex, Episode: s01e02 Amuse-Bouche, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Intersex Alpha, Lap Sex, Makeup Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Omega Freddie, Omega Verse, Podfic Welcome, Revelations, Suspected Betrayal, alpha Bev, alpha voice, do not copy to another site, intersex omega, set during season 1 ep 2, surprise heat, true mates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Jack discovering Freddie has been getting inside information on Will, puts Freddie and Bev's plans to bond into doubt.My other home is Twitter
Relationships: Beverly Katz/Freddie Lounds
Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: #HanniBelles2019





	Tolerable

**Author's Note:**

> Note on anatomy: I picture female alpha/omega thus - female alphas are much like a male alpha but with breasts and also a vagina, and female omegas like male omegas but with breasts and perhaps slightly smaller cock (so both intersex, in the fandom vernacular sense of the word). So much more like male alphas and omegas, than betas ("normal" people).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/49106809993/in/dateposted/)

Bev woke with a groan and stretched, Freddie curled to her side. 

It was warm and comfortable and Bev really didn't want to leave the peace of it. So she groaned again.

"I shouldn't stay over when you have to work the next day," Freddie noted sleepily as she roused. 

"I like you being here," Bev countered, burying her face in Freddie's abundance of hair. "I like waking with your scent on me."

"Before you shower it off and go to the lab," Freddie teased.

"All the more reason to have you again tonight. Have you stay, I mean." Bev grinned and Freddie chuckled. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She moved fluidly to straddle Bev, leaning down so that her hair fell like a red curtain around them. "I like that you like to smell like me." Freddie smiled and circled her hips, already feeling Bev start to rise against her. 

"Ugh…" Bev groaned and then pushed up onto her elbows, forcing Freddie to move back. Freddie sat up but didn't stop her grinding motions. Bev looked over at the clock and then fall back to the bed with another groan. "I need to leave in forty minutes. I can't…"

"You could forgo the shower, that will save twenty minutes," Freddie teased, now grinding full onto Bev's hard cock. 

"And smell of slick all day? Very professional." Bev cocked a brow. 

Freddie grinned, "Okay, breakfast, you can grab a drive through on your way. Or, you know, some donuts or something." She teased. 

Bev rolled her eyes even as her hands fell to Freddie's hips and started to guide the motion.

"You gonna make it worth my while staying in bed a little longer?" 

"When don't I?" Freddied replied, breathless as she fell forward again, sinking her mouth onto Bev's and kissing her deeply. 

"No knotting," Bev replied, her agreement there along with a practical reminder. She couldn't risk being knotted for half an hour or more, then she definitely would be late. 

Freddie's delicate hand snaked between them and pulled Bev free of her now tight boxers, stroking her for a moment before pulling aside her own panties and pushing Bev inside her. 

They both moaned. Freddie nipped at her lips as she started to ride her enthusiastically. 

Bev's hands smoothed up from her hips to her breasts and cupped them, running her thumbs over Freddie's hard nipples. She wasn't sure she could ever get enough of Freddie's body. They clicked on so many levels of compatibility, and the first had been intimacy. There was more to their relationship, but it was something they both came back to. Neither of them had been this comfortable with someone ever before. The way they teased and played. Rough or gentle, even mundane morning sex, it was always so good. So damn good. 

Bev put her arms up around Freddie's back leaning whilst curving the omega against her so that she could release the kiss and move her mouth to her nipples. First one, then the other in a long suck before settling on her left nipple. Licking and sucking at it, feeling Freddie's hand move to her other to pinch at it as she groaned. 

She had such great tits! Bev was already close, thrusting up so that Freddie was practically bouncing on her. Freddie was close too, she could tell from her moans and the way she ground her large clit to Bev's pelvis. 

Bev bit at the flesh of her breast and then sucked a hickey a couple of inches above her nipple. 

A sudden thought popped to mind, an image of this same circumstance but a different time. Maybe a couple of years from now, Freddie riding her like this, her swollen belly between them and breasts full of milk for their child. 

"Fuck…" Bev cried out and came so suddenly that it shocked them both. "Oh fuuuuck." She moaned into the climax, all the more so when Freddie started to grind hard on her sinking ever so slightly onto Bev's knot but not enough to tie them. Until finally she found her release a moment later, clenching around Bev, trying to grip at the denied knot as she pulled up from it. 

Freddie fell forward, covering Bev completely as she panted, both of them feeling Bev's seed leak out of her and onto the bed. Bev unable to stop thinking about their upcoming bonding. Only a couple more weeks until Freddie's heat. She'd already booked spousal leave. 

Only a couple more weeks, Bev thought with utter contentment. 

*

Bev couldn’t help but keep looking at the clock. 

The day felt like it was passing so slowly. 

All the days. 

Every single day ticking past until Freddie’s heat was due. 

“Penny for ‘em?” Jimmy asked as he rolled a cadaver in. 

She shook her head and grinned, “Ah nothing. Where’s Z?”

“Didn’t you hear?” Jimmy gave her the dramatic raised brow that meant there was something practically gossip worthy about to pass his lips. 

She shook her head and frowned.

“Ever heard of Freddie Lounds?” Jimmy asked in a conspiratorial fashion. 

Bev went cold. 

She hadn’t told anyone at work about her. They knew she was seeing someone the last year and that it was serious. But they respected the fact that she wanted to keep work and home separate, given what they did. It was hard to have someone in your life knowing the gruesome ins and outs of your job. 

She couldn’t help her first thought going to the gruesome and she found herself looking quickly at the cloth covering the cadaver to see if it was Freddie. The frame was definitely too big to be her, but it only calmed Bev a little. 

Jimmy didn’t seem to notice, leaning in to say, “She’s a tabloid journalist. And she’s written some doozy on Will. Jack is sure that someone leaked information, maybe a cop, who knows? But anyways, he and Zeller just got back from going to see her. Apparently Jack was going to have her indicted for obstructing justice.”

“Huh,” Bev answered cooly, “and then what happened?”

Jimmy waved his hand dismissively and rolled his eyes a little, “Unfortunately nothing exciting. Jack let her off, but interesting, huh? Wonder who has been talking about Will Graham?”

Bev gave a murmur of interest and then turned to the cadaver they needed to process. 

She and Freddie knew each other’s jobs, but they never really spoke of them. She knew the sort of journalism Freddie practiced and had even read a couple of articles. It was sensationalism, but it wasn’t terrible. 

At some point they seemed to have fallen into a mutually unspoken pact to ignore the worst in one another, to continue enjoying the best. It wasn’t difficult. It wasn’t that bad. 

But now she was breaking the law? And maybe she had before. That was worrying, and under other circumstances, something they should probably talk about. But her getting inside information on the FBI? That elevated it to a whole new level. 

Bev continued to watch the clock. 

*

Bev hadn’t been able to wait in the end. She sent Freddie a text not long before she finished her shift, saying she knew that Freddie had been visited by her boss. Asking her not to come over because she needed to think about it. What it meant. Whether she could trust her. 

She heard the knock, but Bev hesitated in opening the door. Trying to gather her thoughts and feelings and not even sure she should answer it at all. It had to be Freddie, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face that situation yet. 

How could she have done this? Regardless of where she got the information, did she plan to use her? Was this all a ruse? It couldn’t be, no one was crazy enough to bond with someone for that. Surely?

She took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against the door.

"Please, Bev." Freddie said from the other side. Not begging, but not commanding. Reasoning perhaps, though none of this felt reasonable in the least. 

Bev took a deep breath and opened the door, turning after, not looking at Freddie as she walked through to the bedroom to put her dirty shirt in the laundry. Just wanting to get back to normaily. Trying to claim back some of the life she'd expected to have until a few hours earlier.

"Were you using me all along? Trying to get information?" Bev finally asked. 

"You never gave me information, and I never asked you," Freddie countered, clearly trying to keep a lid on her anger. 

Bev huffed, even though Freddie was right. 

"I never would have," Freddie continued quietly. "You're my alpha. You've been my alpha since that first night after we met in the nightclub. I had no idea who you were then, or where you worked. Even if I had…" She trailed off before telling a lie, Bev knew her well enough to know that. 

"You would have still let me take you home and fuck you senseless. You'd have still said yes to seeing each other again and going out for coffee. Then dinner. Then movies and weekends and then here we are. And I was… I was going to bond with you!"

"I still want that," Freddie pleaded. She seemed so vulnerable in that moment that Bev had to believe her. She had seen Freddie vulnerable in the bedroom, when they were being intimate - when she was utterly trusting Bev. But this wasn't that. This was real vulnerability and fear. "You want it too," Freddie continued, more forthright now, as though she had realised Bev had seen the chink in her armour.

Bev shook her head, "How can you know what I want when I don't even know." She dropped down to sit on the end of the bed and put her head in her hands. 

"Because I'm your omega. You're my alpha. I know what you want. What you need." Freddie spoke gently. Much more gently, more truthfully, than she ever had. 

She touched Bev's shoulder, her slim fingers skirting over Bev's skin that wasn't covered by her tank top, and the alpha tried to hide the shudder. 

"You need me, alpha. Like I need you," Freddie continued, a deep truth in her words, no games this time. 

She slid her other hand onto Bev's other shoulder and moved forward, gently pushing Bev back so that she could straddle the alpha's lap. 

And Bev let her. As much as her better judgement screamed out not to allow it. To push her away and end all of this. 

But it just wasn't that simple. There was a connection between them that she had no idea how to put into words. There had been since that first night, and now so few months on they had been planning to bond. If Bev believed in such bullshit, she’d call it true mates.

"Freddie," Bev breathed out her name like a plea, like the answers might come to them. 

"I'm sorry. I hurt you, I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I never used you, I never would." Freddie said, not cold but not pleading either. Inviting Bev to believe her. 

Bev let out a shaky breath and from habit and want, a want to hold her omega and believe her, she leaned forward and nuzzled intoFreddie's neck. 

"Please…" Freddie pleaded this time, but it wasn't about forgiveness, as she ground down on Bev's lap. "Please…" 

"Fuck," Bev nearly sobbed, her hands coming around Freddie, one on her hip the other at the back of her neck, as she started to guide her motions. 

Bev was instantly hard, rocking her own hips against the omega and breathing against her neck. 

Freddie moaned and then pulled back, for a moment Bev thought that she was going to stop, but she didn't. She moved back enough to undo Bev's trousers and pull her hard cock out through the fly. Bev groaned, burying her face back in Freddie's hair when Freddie moved back over her, hitching her dress slightly and pulling her panties to one side in a replay of their morning activities, sinking straight down to her knot. 

Bev sobbed as Freddie began to ride her, unsure what this meant. What she wanted it to mean. Was this forgiveness or goodbye?

"Alpha…" Freddie purred, sinking further and taking Bev's barely swollen knot, before rising off of it again. What had been a tease between them many times before was something else now. A promise perhaps? It was something intimate and sensual and every time Freddie pushed down she took in Bev's swelling knot. Like she couldn't wait to have it inside her, needed it. 

Bev needed it too. 

"I never lied to you. Never used you. I've never made a secret of who I am or what I do," Freddie was sobbing the words as she continued to slowly move against Bev. 

And Bev couldn't help her surprise. She'd seen Freddie Lounds cry whilst being punished and spanked, seen her cry when on the edge of another denied orgasm. But she had never seen the omega shed tears in pain and regret. 

"Shhh, baby." Bev circled her arms around her, holding Freddie and comforting her as she continued to sob and fuck herself on Bev's knot. 

"Please, you're my alpha…" 

Bev clenched her jaw. Could she trust this woman? She wanted to so desperately. 

"I can't…" Bev started, even as she let Freddie continue to undulate against her. 

Freddie sobbed again and mouthed at Bev's neck, an instinctive nuzzling over her scent glands, to placate her alpha. And it was working. Not that Bev needed that much of a push. 

This was the woman, twelve hours earlier, she'd been considering having children with. Having that future that they had planned. Had that changed? 

"Bond with me," Freddie encouraged, "I'll be obedient if that's what you want. I will, for you." Freddie urged, just shy of begging. 

Bev shuddered, her cock throbbing at the thought out of instinct rather than true desire. If they bonded Bev could use her alpha voice on Freddie and force the omega to obey her. It would never have occurred to her to use the out of date practice. No one did it anymore, in fact there were laws restricting it and potential charges of abuse to be had. 

Omegas consenting to be commanded were even protected, and the law was a grey area as to whether an alpha should even do it with consent. Bev certainly would never entertain the idea for a moment. 

Bev shook her head, "You know I never would."

"I want you to. If that's what it takes. We'll bond and then you can ask me for the truth in your alpha voice and I will be unable to defy you. Tell me to quit my job, ask for my sources, I’ll give them to you. I would even if you asked me now, but would you believe me?" The words came out breathless, it becoming all too clear that the slow pace she'd set was a little torturous for Freddie. "And I'll tell you the same thing I've told you now…" She moaned as Bev thrust up a little.

Her hands went to Freddie's hips, stilling her even as Freddie continued to try and squirm, "You aren't using me? It was never that between us?" Bev asked, desperate for the answer to be true, 

"No, alpha… Never. Never. I fell in love with you before I even knew that you might be useful to me. And then it was too late and I couldn’t betray you. I love you. I love you, Bev. Please." 

With a growl Bev stood and turned them, pinning Freddie down to the bed and beginning to fuck into her with abandon. Freddie writhed and moaned, her hands clawing into Bev's back. 

Bev wanted it to be true, needed it to be true. 

She bit down into Freddie's scent gland, a prelude to what could be. And it felt right. It felt like the most natural thing to bond with Freddie and mate with her for life. She licked over the premature wound, a precursor to their future if they spent Freddie's next heat together, as they had planned. 

Freddie let out a sob, crying not in physical pain but with the emotion of the situation. Bev knew she would break the omega’s heart now if she denied her. 

And that told her everything. Freddie must be telling the truth. 

And she knew who Freddie Lounds was. Had done from a few dates in. She'd recognised the name and then confirmed it and by then it didn't matter. She was falling head over heels and realised that there was a large amount of stuff that, within reason, would be tolerable. 

She hadn't foreseen this. But was it tolerable? Could she live with the things Freddie did? It wasn’t like she was a serial killer or something horrific.

Freddie slid back down onto her knot and ground down, not lifting back off again but fucking so shallow, waiting for Bev to expand within her. Which she readily did with little volition. 

"Want you. Want you…" Freddie muttered and Bev captured her mouth, kissing her deep with the blood still on her tongue. 

Bev filled her, coming hard as her knot locked in place. Spilling over and over as Freddie clenched around her and moaned with satisfaction. With relief, and then collapsed on top of her. 

*

Perhaps it was the crazy events of the day, the exertion of all the emotion, that made Bev and Freddie fall asleep as they lay tied. 

It was late when they woke, Bev slipping from Freddie with a groan, her seed following. She felt herself twitch and she was sure she would be hard again at any moment. A strange sensation, but it had been an emotional day. 

She looked down at Freddie who looked up at her with an adoring smile. 

Her forehead was clammy and there was the scent of something chasing her slick. Not just of their previous sex, but something ripe and rich. 

As Freddie reached to caress her face, Bev could smell it from the scent glands at her wrist. "You're going into heat," Bev breathed the words, her heart sinking and swelling at the same time.

It made sense, she realised. This sort of emotional day combined with the sex and likely not helped by her biting too. It was exactly what could bring on an early heat, even in as strong willed an omega as Freddie. 

And then her own sensations and thickening cock made sense, she was already responding with a rut. 

They still had a choice. There were services they could call, drugs or facilities. They didn't have to do this. 

The thought of Freddie pregnant with her child came back to her followed by everything else the omega had done. And, she realised, it was tolerable. For this life they could have The life she wanted them to have together. It was tolerable. 

"Alpha…" Freddie breathed the word, reaching to pull Bev to her as her pupils dilated and heat began to really set in. 

"Omega…" Bev responded, going willingly into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't decided either way to make this series canon or not, but then the idea for this one popped into my head and I thought, yeah, let's make it canon XD


End file.
